


Passion

by Havioc



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havioc/pseuds/Havioc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason having a passionate night out under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

Soft passionate kisses that had his knees growing weak. Touches that made his body react in the most unruly ways that forced shivers or slight chills. This was something he'd never had with anyone before. Laying beneath the stars on a bed of grass miles away from the nearest city, years away from any problems or hardships. Bathing in each other's warmth despite protests from the cool air of the night. Jason's strong form hovering over him with moonlight lining every little muscle and even the smallest of scars, the low light making those mesmerising eyes glow in the prettiest ways...face shadowed with deep blues and highlighted with a crisp white. It was like he was looking up at a god as he leaned back, pushed himself down upon Dick slow enough to allow a soft groan erupt from him. Then those blue eyes where hidden away as Jason's neck arched and his head fell back against the apparent bliss of feeling that cut into their bodies like knives in butter.  
Dick let his hands fall to Jason's naked hips, running the pads of his fingertips just barely over the scared skin along his sides and chest. Tracing the Y shaped scar that had forever tattooed itself there after Jason's death and miraculous return. He could feel every muscle in his partner tense at the feeling of said scar being touched. He soon relaxed however, leaning in slowly to press a heated, emotion filled kiss to Dick's own lips. Fear, Sorrow, Hurt, Betrayal...yet Love, Forgiveness, Happiness, and Hope entered Dick's body. Like a silent conversation spoken through solidified trust and affection or the tender touches and white flashes of pleasure that escalated as Jason pulled Dick up just enough to continue kissing him as his hips moved in a surprisingly slow pace.  
The passion, the pleasure, the pure feeling of love that they poured into each other feelings and emotions they'd kept secret for years made this night that much more special. That much more powerful. Dick's body moved with Jason, arching up when Jason pushed down to push himself deeper. Binding them together in ways that would stay forever, a way that would have them coming back to each other no matter what happened. Because no matter where they went, no matter who they met. This bond they had could never be like this with anyone else. No one.

"A-Ah...fuck...Dick...there. Do that...do that again..." Jason rasped, his voice deep and filled with a certain kind of need to it. So Dick took the opportunity to show Jason...to show him exactly what he felt. To show him that he loved him. Pulling himself up only to carefully push Jason back, laying him in the grass and leaning forewords to kiss him deeply. Hands on the younger male's sides so as to soothe him, guiding his finger up. Tracing the skin with his fingers as they traveled up his sides, arms, stopping only once Dick was able to link their hands together and thrust gently into Jason. The younger gasped, tightened his grip on Dick's hands and rocked up to meet his partner's slow pace. He wrapped his legs around Dick's hips and let out a long, drawn out groan when that deliciously sweet spot was re-introduced to Dick's length.

"Dick...more..." the younger had whispered. Shivering against soft kisses that where pressed to his Y shaped scar. Though his request was answered with a sharp snap of Dick's hips and a smooth pace of rough, timed thrusts. Jason let out a throaty moan...tightening his legs around Dick's beautifully toned hips and letting his head arch back against the ground. His toes curled at the pleasure that was now electrocuting Jason's body. White heat building in his lower regions as Dick's pace continued to build on him. Jason's mind was hazy, but he could have come just by looking at Dick taking him like this. Dick's head was slightly low, his eyes closed as sweat started to glaze his already glowing skin from the change of pace to their passionate love making beneath the stars. His hair was messy, and his hands where still twined with Jason's. Their breathing was becoming a little more laboured. Jason's soft groans and incredibly sexy whining and moaning made Dick lose his mind.  
Jason writhed beneath Dick, gasping as the pressure in his lower region was beginning to grow unbearable. Letting out shameless cries of bliss when Dick payed such good attention to that beautiful spot. His breath escaped him in pants and huffs, and tears had somehow formed in his eyes from the incredible pleasures. Vision going white and his muscles tightening around Dick as he balanced on the edge of sanity and getting utterly lost in the expanse of his pleasures. They were kissing again before he could really process what was happening. Tongues fighting in a passion filled drive to win against the other, only gaining a victory when Dick lightly bit Jason's tongue. He wasn't sure if it was the touch of pain amongst so much pleasure, or the thrill of knowing Dick was completely dominating him but it threw him over the edge.

"Fuck!! Dick!!!" He cried and his vision fell into blank white, releasing himself all over their stomachs and chests. Panting deeply from His high as Dick gave a good few more strong thrusts of his hips before spilling himself deep inside of Jason, earning a moan from the both of them. For a long while they just laid there, tangled in each other's arms, panting and watching the stars shine for the first time that night. Dick pulled himself out of his partner, earning a grunt from the younger male and a tired stare. His lips twitched, as though he wanted to say something but it just wouldn't come out. He reached over to Dick and he moved closer, letting Jason curl up with him and rest his head on Dick's chest. His fingers found Jason's hair and ran it through the patch of rebellious silver with a smile.

"I-...I love you...Dick..."  
The words hit him hard, threw him off his guard and left him struggling to piece together what was actually just said. It took him a long moment to gather up his thoughts and put them back together, a smile touching his lips as he finally linked it all up. "I love you too Jason...more than anything..." He responded, earning him a soft kiss to the cheek.  
Maybe there was something in the air...or maybe it was something about the moment with the light and the atmosphere. But whatever it was...he wished this night would never end. He wished they could stare up at the stars together forever, be themselves without having to worry about losing each other. But he supposed this would be good enough for them...the stars weren't going anywhere and this was certainly not the last time they would be together to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another mini fic. This was pretty much plotless practice. I've never written like this before and submissive Jason seemed like good practice. I wanted it to be passion not just needless smut so I did my best. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
